Pasado, presente y futuro
by Zekesami Kinomoto
Summary: Sakura ya tiene 17 años y está saliendo con Shaoan desde que consiguieron vencer a la carta vacío. Todo es perfecto hasta que Sakura comienza a tener extraños sueños acerca de una niña que quiere separarla de su amado. Quién es esa niña? Qué quiere?
1. El sueño

Capítulo 1º

El sueño

Es una tarde primavera, comienza a soplar una suave brisa que mueve débilmente su cabello, Sakura tiene una larga melena castaña que le llega casi a la cintura, ya no es la niña que era antes, ahora ha crecido y se a convertido en una preciosa joven de 17 años. Está en el Parque del Pingüino, parece algo impaciente porque Shaoran llega tarde.

Han pasado seis años desde que Sakura le confesó sus sentimientos a Shaoran, y desde entonces se hicieron novios, algo que a Touya no le sentó muy bien.

A los cinco minutos, por fin llegó Shaoran. Él también se había hecho mayor, tenía un cuerpo atlético perfecto y seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa encantadora que tenía cuando era más pequeño, era más guapo que antes, al igual que Sakura. Los dos formaban la pareja perfecta.

Sakura--- ¿Qué te ha pasado Shaoran? Tú nunca llegas tarde.

Shaoran--- Lo siento Sakura, me entretuve haciendo una cosa.

Sakura--- ¿Puedo saber qué cosa?

Shaoran--- Aún no puedo decírtelo, pero tranquila, te enterarás muy pronto -Shaoran se pone un poco rojo-.

Ambos se besaron en los labios tiernamente mientras se abrazaban.

Sakura--- ¿Crees que Eriol y los demás podrán venir desde Inglaterra la semana que viene a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

Shaoran--- Espero que sí, ¿no has vuelto a tener noticias suyas desde la última carta que te mandó?

Sakura--- No, por eso no estoy muy segura de que puedan venir, ya que me dijo que tenía un asunto que resolver y no sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría.

Shaoran--- Ya veo. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar una vuelta y tomemos un helado?

Sakura--- Claro, tengo mucha hambre y hace bastante calor.

Llegaron a una cafetería y se sentaron en la terraza esperando a que fuese el camarero para atenderles.

Touya--- ¿Qué desean tomar?

Sakura--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermanito! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Touya--- Ahora trabajo aquí, un amigo mío se ha puesto enfermo y le estoy sustituyendo. ¿Qué quieres tomar mocoso? -miró a Shaoran-

Sakura--- ¡¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no te metas con Shaoran! Él es mi novio, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado.

Shaoran--- Tranquila Sakura, algún día se hartará mi cuñado de meterse conmigo.

Touya--- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué me has llamado! -miró a Shaoran con una mirada fulminante- Tú no eres mi cuñado así que no me llames así.

Sakura comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por la cara que había puesto Touya.

Cuando acabaron de tomarse los helados, Shaoran y Sakura fueron a dar un paseo y luego Shaoran acompañó a Sakura hasta su casa.

Sakura--- Mañana quiere Tomoyo que vaya a su casa para que me pruebe el traje que me está haciendo para ponérmelo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Shaoran--- Supongo que Tomoyo echa mucho de menos hacerte trajes de combate ya que desde que transformaste la carta vacío en la carta esperanza, no ha vuelto ha suceder nada extraño.

Sakura--- Y menos mal que ya no ha vuelto a suceder nada, porque esa última vez estuve a punto de perderte a ti -besó a Shaoran en la mejilla-

Shaoran--- ¿Ha preparado ya Tomoyo la fiesta?

Sakura--- Sí, eso me ha dicho, se empeñó en que no quería que yo le ayudase con los preparativos.

Shaoran--- Es tarde, será mejor que ya me vaya o Wei se va a preocupar. Hasta mañana -besó a Sakura en los labios y se fue-

Sakura entró en su casa, Touya ya había llegado del trabajo, no había cambiado mucho en esos últimos años, Shaoran casi era igual de alto que él. Touya estaba en el salón con Yukito, Yukito tampoco había cambiado mucho, ahora tenía el pelo un poco más largo que antes y también era un poco más alto, cuando vio a Sakura entrar en el salón le miró y le sonrió dulcemente como siempre había hecho.

Touya--- Llegas tarde monstruo.

Sakura--- Estuve dando una vuelta con Shaoran y no me di cuenta de la hora que era.

Touya--- Sabes que nunca me ha gustado ese mocoso.

Yukito--- Touya, ¿Por qué no dejas de meterte con Lee? Llevas 6 años igual, -mira a Sakura- Buenas noches Sakura, ¿qué tal estás?

Sakura--- Buenas noches Yukito, estoy bien, gracias...pero estoy algo cansada, así que será mejor que me acueste ya.

Yukito--- Que descanses bien Sakura.

Sakura--- Gracias, buenas noches.

Sakura entró en su dormitorio y allí estaba Kero jugando como siempre a uno de sus videojuegos y comiendo dulces.

Kero--- Ahh¡ Sakura, ya llegaste. Mira que delicioso dulce me preparó tu padre. ¿No tienes hambre?

Sakura--- Hola Kero, cené fuera, estoy muy cansada y me voy a acostar ya. No te acuestes tú muy tarde.

Kero--- Buenas noches.

Sakura estaba plácidamente dormida cuando comenzó a tener un extraño sueño. Ella estaba junto a Shaoran, los dos sonreían, pero de repente Shaoran se puso muy serio y comenzó a alejarse de Sakura lentamente; Sakura salió corriendo detrás de él, pero era inútil, por mucho que corría, no lograba acercarse a Shaoran. Sakura se paró y comenzó a llorar, -No, Shaoran, no te vayas, no me dejes aquí sola, ¿por qué está pasando esto?- De pronto apareció una niña de la nada, su pelo era castaño y le llegaba justo a los hombros, con los ojos marrones y el rostro pálido -Debe ser así- dijo la niña.

Sakura se despertó con los ojos húmedos y muy exaltada, no pudo contener la lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Kero se despertó y salió de su cajón.

Kero--- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué lloras?

Sakura--- He tenido una pesadilla en la que Shaoran se alejaba de mí y aparecía una niña diciendo que debía ser así.

Kero--- Tranquila, seguro que no pasa nada, sólo ha sido un sueño.

Sakura--- Pero ¿y si era una predicción?

Kero--- No te preocupes, vuélvete a dormir.

Sakura se recostó en la cama pensativa, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel extraño sueño que había tenido -¿Y si es una premonición y se cumple?- Sakura no dejaba de darle vueltas a esa pregunta. Finalmente el sueño le venció y se quedó de nuevo dormida.

Zekesami: Hola! Q tal? Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi fic

Prometo que esto se pondrá muy interesante en los próximos capítulos... espero con ansias vuestros review diciendo si os gusta o si no, acepto todo tipo de criticas, tanto buenas como malas

Y bueno... q querrá decir ese sueño? Será un simple sueño o será una predicción? Si quieres saberlo... sólo teneis q mandar un review para dar vuestra opinión sobre el fic, y si os gustó lo continuaré

Hasta el siguiente capitulo


	2. El cumpleaños

Capítulo 2º

El cumpleaños 

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Sakura tuvo aquel sueño, no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Shaoran y a Tomoyo. Hoy ya era 1 de abril, el día en el que Sakura cumplía 18 años, y Tomoyo había estado preparando una fiesta en su casa desde hacía más de un mes para celebrarlo, iban a ir todos sus amigos. La fiesta comenzaba por la mañana, así que Sakura debía ir temprano porque Tomoyo quería que se pusiese el traje que le había hecho y quería peinarla.

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa de Tomoyo, vio que todo el jardín estaba decorado para la fiesta, tenía muchísimas mesas llenas de preciosas vajillas, cuberterías y cristalerías con preciosos manteles bordados de color rosa y blanco. También había muchos globos de tonos pasteles en los que destacaban los blancos y rositas. En el medio del jardín había un hermoso estanque en la que el agua fluía tranquilamente y la superficie estaba repleta de pétalos de cerezo.

Aún no había llegado nadie y una de las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo le abrió la puerta a Sakura. Tomoyo salió corriendo de su casa para recibir a Sakura, tenía el pelo mucho más largo que antes, ahora le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, tenía los ojos más brillantes que nunca y se había convertido en otra preciosa joven y desde hacía un par de años Eriol y ella estaban saliendo, pero hacía dos meses que Eriol tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra para arreglar un pequeño asunto que Sakura desconocía. Tomoyo estaba estudiando para ser una de las mejores diseñadoras y también cantaba en un grupo.

Tomoyo--- ¡Ahhhh! Sakura, que bien que ya hayas llegado.

Sakura--- Aún no ha llegado nadie, ¿no?

Tomoyo--- No, yo quería que tu fueses la primera en llegar para que te pusieses el vestido que te hice, te peine y te grabe después con la cámara.¡¡¡Qué feliz soy! podré volver a grabarte con uno de mis vestidos -Comenzaron a brillarle más aún sus ojos- Vamos Sakura, date prisa, si no empiezas ya a arreglarte no te dará tiempo.

Dos horas después ya habían llegado muchos de sus amigos y Sakura ya casi había terminado. Todos sus amigos del colegio de Tomoeda ya no eran unos niños, todos ellos se habían hecho mayores, Chiharu ya no llevaba dos coletas, tenía el pelo largo y le caían anchos tirabuzones en la espalda; Yamazaki había madurado un poco más, pero seguía inventandose historias frecuentemente y al año siguente de que Sakura y Shaoran comenzasen a ser pareja, él y Chiharu se hicieron también novios formales; Naoko seguía teniendo el pelo igual, pero en vez de gafas llevaba lentillas, había escrito un libro con historias de fantasmas que se había hecho muy popular entre los adolescentes; Rikka se estaba preparando para ser chef y montar un restaurante y hacía un año que había declarado sus sentimientos al profesor Terada y él le contestó que también le amaba, pero que su amor debía ser secreto hasta que ella fuese mayor de edad. Meilin también estaba allí, había venido desde Hong Kong para estar con Sakura y los demás en la fiesta de cumpleaños, una larga melena lacia morena le caía sobre su espalda, sus ojos eran muy grandes y de un color rojo brillante, Meilin iba muy a menudo a Japón para visitarlos a todos y pensaba irse a vivir dentro de poco allí. Shaoran estaba a su lado, esperando impaciente por ver a Sakura con el traje que Tomoyo le había hecho. Todos estaban muy arreglados, algo que Tomoyo les había pedido.

Tomoyo salió al jardín con la cámara de video grabando a Sakura que venía detrás de él; Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver la belleza que irradiaba Sakura. Llevaba un precioso vestido largo de color rosa con flores de cerezo blancas, era un vestido de tirantes, pero con unos hermosos guantes que le cubrían el brazo hasta su blanco codo, tenía una especie de coronita dorada en el pelo con un brillante rosita, Sakura parecía una autentica princesa, su melena suelta castaña le caía por la espalda casi hasta la cintura y dos pequeñas coletitas le recogían una pequeña parte del pelo, como lo llevaba cuando era pequeña.

Shaoran--- Sa...Sakura, est...estás preciosa -se sonrojó- pareces una princesa.

Sakura--- Muchas gracias -ella también se sonrojó-

Touya--- Aunque el monstruo se vista de seda...

Sakura--- ¡¡Touya! -le miró enfadada- ¡Qué bien ya estáis casi todos! -miró a su alrededor- Vaya, al final no ha podido venir Eriol.

Eriol--- Realmente estás hoy preciosa Sakura

Sakura--- ¡¡¡Eriol! Pero como as... ¿cuándo has llegado?

Eriol--- Ahora mismo, he venido utilizando mi magia porque sino me habría sido imposible llegar y no podría ver el mejor momento -miró a Shaoran-

Sakura--- ¿El mejor momento?

Eriol--- Pronto lo comprenderás -sonrió amigablemente-

Sakura--- Tú tan misterioso como siempre.

Eriol se parecía mucho al autentico amo Clow, se había dejado el pelo largo y se lo había recogido en una coleta baja. Todos comenzaron a comer un delicioso revuelto de arroz que Rikka había preparado y a hablar amistosamente.

Yamazaki--- ¿Sabíais que el revuelto de arroz lo inventaron los ingleses cuando estaban intentando hacer un plato típico español, se les empezó a quemar el arroz y tuvieron que revolverlo?

Shaoran--- ¿De verdad?

Eriol--- Ya lo creó, y les gustó tanto que comenzaron a comerlo todos, todos los días del año.

Sakura--- -Muy sorprendida- ¡Vaya! pues no lo sabía.

Yamazaki--- Sí, y por eso algunos ingleses...

Chiharu--- ¡Vasta ya de mentiras! -cogió a Yamazaki por el cuello- cada vez que estáis juntos tú y Eriol no paráis de soltar trolas.

Shaoran--- ¿Era mentira?

Meilin--- ¡Oh! Shaoran tú tan tonto como siempre, te crees todo lo que te cuentan al igual que Kinomoto.

Rikka--- Eso es cierto, nunca he conocido a dos personas tan crédulas como Sakura y Li, ya les puedes estar contando la historia más fantasiosa, que ellos dos se la creerán.

Naoko--- ¿Queréis que luego os cuente una historia de fantasmas que he escrito para publicarla en mi próximo libro?

Sakura--- ¿De fantasmas? -Tenía dos lagrimas en los ojos y estaba temblando- ¡¡¡Noooooo por favor!

Meilin--- Sigues igual de miedica que siempre Kinomoto. Por muchos años que pasen siempre te asustarás cuando escuches algo de fantasmas.

Touya--- Pues yo no sé por qué un monstruo se asusta de los fantasmas si se los podría comer, y más mi hermana, con lo glotona que es.

Sakura--- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermanito! -lo fulminó con la mirada-

Yukito--- Touya, no te metas más con tu hermana. -miró a Sakura- No le hagas caso, estás preciosa.

Sakura--- -Muy sonrojada- Muchas gracias Yukito.

Tomoyo--- ¿Qué tal si bailamos todos ahora?

Nakuru--- ¡¡Genial! Touya, ¿bailas conmigo?

Touya--- No me gusta bailar. -Miró a otro lado-

Yukito--- Si quieres bailo yo contigo Akitsuki

Nakuru--- Si no hay más remedio -puso cara de decepción-

La mayoría se pusieron a bailar durante un rato, después Shaoran se acercó a una de las mesas y cogió una de las copas de champán que acababa de traer una de las sirvientas de Tomoyo.

Shaoran--- Por favor, oídme todos, quiero hacer un brindis, coged cada uno una copa con champán. -Le miraron y le hicieron caso, muchos de ellos sonriendo porque ya sabían lo que iba a decir-

Shaoran--- En primer caso -miró a Tomoyo- quiero agradecerle a Daidôji esta gran fiesta de cumpleaños que le ha preparado a Sakura y me va a permitir decir algo que llevo mucho tiempo pensando. Hace ya tiempo que conocí a una chica que hizo que cambiase mi vida, -miró a Sakura- hizo que yo me convirtiese en mejor persona y no pensase sólo en mí mismo y en aumentar mi poder mágico, sé que al principio no me llevé muy bien con ella, sólo la veía como a una rival que me quería quitar las cartas de Clow, pero poco a poco fui descubriendo su gran corazón y su dulzura, cada vez que la veía, no podía evitar ponerme rojo y salir corriendo, Daidôji fue la primera que se dió cuenta de lo que me pasaba, y gracias a ella conseguí armarme del valor suficiente para decirle a Sakura que la amaba. Sé que cuando se lo dije, ella se quedó muy confundida y yo tuve que regresar a Hong Kong, pero ella vino al aeropuerto a despedirse de mí y le regalé el osito que le había hecho. La siguiente vez que volví a Tomoeda, sucedió todo lo de la última carta y finalmente cuando todo parecía perdido y me estaban borrando mi amor por Sakura, ella me confesó que me amaba, y esa confesión salvó mi recuerdo, en ese preciso momento fue en el que me dí cuenta que amaría a Sakura durante el resto de mi vida, que ninguna carta ni ningún poder podrían jamás borrarme aquel sentimiento, y por eso hoy, en este preciso momento, quiero decir algo delante de todas la personas que son importantes para ambos, Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -sacó una caja con un precioso anillo-

Sakura--- Sí quiero, claro que quiero -comenzó a llorar de felicidad, corrió hacia Shaoran y le besó-

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir llenos de emoción y felicidad, felicitaron a los prometidos y continuaron aún más animados la fiesta, que ahora tenía doble celebración. Cuando la fiesta terminó, ya era muy tarde, y los que aún quedaban allí, ya estaban muy cansados, así que decidieron irse.

Sakura llegó a su casa y le contó todo a su padre, el cual no pudo ir a la fiesta porque había estado en una importante reunión de trabajo, cuando Sakura le contó todo, Fujitaka se puso muy contento. Sakura tenía mucho sueño y estaba muy cansada, así que se acostó.

Otra vez comenzó a tener aquel sueño, Shaoran se alejaba de su lado, ella corría detrás de él, pero era inútil. Sakura se paró y comenzó a llorar, - ¿Por qué, ¿por qué otra vez el mismo sueño, ¿qué significa?- De pronto volvió a aparecer de la nada aquella misteriosa niña que dijo -Debe ser así-. Sakura comenzó a acercarse a la niña mientras pensaba -Yo conozco a esa niña-, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que estaba justo enfrente de la niña y dijo -No puede ser, pero si tú eres... si tú eres...-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zekesami: Hola! Q tal? Pues aquí os traigo el 2º capítulo... me ha hecho muy muy feliz que haya recibido review tan pronto, muchisimas gracias!  
Bueno, bueno, bueno...este capítulo acaba de una manera interesante, no creeis? Parece ser q Sakura sabe qien es esa niña, pero...quién será? Jajajaja, pues no lo sabréis hasta el p´roximo capítulo, así q si quereis saberlo, por fi, mandar más review para q continue escribiendo el fic, jejeje

Carmillakarnstein: jajaja, lo siento...pero creo q no se descubirrá hasta el siguiente capítulo quien es la niñita, jajaja. Mil gracias por mandar el review, ha sido el primero q recibo!

Nati-Chan: Hola! Muchas gracias a ti tb por dejar tu opinión. Bueno...si el sueño se hace realidad o no...lo descubrireis en los siguientes capítulos, jejeje. Si te gustan mucho las historias románticas...estoy publicando una llamada Amores de Tokio que se encuentra en el apartado de Miscelanios, creo q tb la puedes encontrar si pulsas en mi nombre al lao del fic.

Bueno...pues eso es todo...hasta el proximo capítulo


	3. Viajando en el tiempo

**Capítulo 3º  
****Viajando en el tiempo**

Sakura seguía soñando con aquella extraña niña a la que creía conocer, estaba frete a ella.

Sakura--- Pero si tú eres... tú eres...¡tú eres yo¿Por qué me dices que no debo estar junto a Shaoran? -Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo- ¿por qué estoy en mi sueño yo misma cuando era pequeña intentando alejarme de Shaoran?

Niña--- No, no soy tú, pero formo parte de ti y también de él.

Sakura--- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Niña--- Soy vuestra hija, quiero decir...vuestra futura hija, pero vengo a avisarte, tengo que evitar que suceda de nuevo la catástrofe que se ha producido en mi mundo, tu futuro mundo.

Sakura--- ¿Catástrofe¿qué catástrofe¿qué tenemos que ver Shaoran y yo con lo que suceda en el futuro ¿por qué no debemos estar juntos?

Niña--- Perdona, aún no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ran, significa orquídea, me pusisteis ese nombre porque es la flor preferida de Tomoyo, y cuando nací, ella fue quien os ayudó en el parto. Verás te explicaré todo, pero tienes que venir conmigo a mi mundo, quiero mostrarte como es mientras te explico todo.

Sakura--- ¿Tú mundo?

Ran--- Sí, mi mundo es un mundo exactamente igual al tuyo, pero en él ya somos más mayores todos, es como vuestro futuro, todo lo que haya sucedido en el mio, sucederá en el tuyo.

Ran y Sakura desaparecieron del lugar en el que estaban y aparecieron en una ciudad que estaba totalmente destruida, todo aquello era un kaos, había dejado de existir la vida, todo estaba totalmente desierto y destruido, los edificios, los parque y jardines... cada centímetro de la ciudad estaba destruida.

Sakura--- ¿Dónde estamos? -estaba muy sorprendida al ver aquel kaos-

Ran--- Estamos en Tomoeda, tengo que evitar que en tu mundo suceda ésto y se extinga la especie humana y todo ser con vida.

Sakura--- ¡Quéééé¿ésto es Tomoeda, no puede ser, -brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos- pero si está todo destruido¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?

Ran--- Yo nunca debí nacer, al nacer, obtuve los poderes del amo Clow ya que Shaoran los poseía al ser descendiente suyo, y también obtuve los tuyos, ambos poderes han crecido mucho con el tiempo y al heredarlos yo, se ha unió demasiado poder y yo no pude controlarlo porque era muy pequeña, así que aquel tremendo poder se desató y comenzó a destruir toda la tierra...

Sakura--- Espera¿qué quieres decir¿qué no sólo se ha destruido Tomoeda sino también todo el universo?

Ran--- Así es, por eso tengo que impedir que Shaoran y tú os caseis, si os casais, la historia se repetirá y al igual que en mi mundo, todo será destruido por mi poder.

Sakura--- Pero ¿y si nos casamos pero no tenemos hijos?

Ran--- De nada servirá, la magia hará que yo sea concebida.

Sakura--- Tiene que haber otra manera para que no suceda eso y Shaoran y yo podamos estar juntos. ¿Cómo puede estar sucediendo todo ésto?

Ran--- Todo comenzó en tú pasado, hubo algo que alteró toda la historia, las cosas no deberían estar como están ahora, tú deberías seguir enamorada de Yukito, él debería haber estado enamorado de tí y Shaoran debería haberse enamorado al final de Meilin y casarse con ella, pero todo cambió, si hubiese sido tal y como tenía que ser, nada de lo que pasará tendría que pasar, pero no ha sido así. Tú hermano le dió sus poderes a Yue, al hacerlo, unió más los lazos que tenía con Yukito, por esó él te rechazó, porque amaba a tú hermano por encima de todo, ya que había sido él quién le salvó la vida, y tú, tú nunca deberías haberte enamorado de Shaoran, pero lo hiciste, él te salvó muchas veces y te animó siempre, por esó te enamoraste de él, porque siempre estaba a tu lado cuando te hacía falta.

Ran cogió dulcemente la mano de Sakura y viajaron al pasado, hasta llegar a muchos momentos en los que Shaoran había ayudado a Sakura, Sakura sonrió al recordar todo aquello, todos los buenos momentos que había pasado en su infancia junto a Shaoran estabán pasando enfrente suya como si se tratase de una película.

Sakura--- Todo siempre ha salido bien, aunque pareciese que todo se iba a acabar, al final todo se solucionaba siempre y cuando estuviese con Shaoran y con mis amigos.

Ran--- Ya te he mostrado tu futuro, no puedes cambiarlo y no puedes ignorar todo lo que te estoy contando. En mi mundo ya ocurrió lo mismo, la yo de mi futuro vino a avisar a mi madre, pero la ignoró y se casó con Shaoran, al poco tiempo de nacer yo, se cumplió lo que dijo mi yo del futuro... -Ran comenzó a llorar- y mi mundo fue destruido.

Sakura acarició el pelo de Ran suavemente para calmarla un poco y que dejase de llorar

Sakura--- Y si todo tu mundo fue destruido¿cómo es posible que tú estés aquí, en mi sueño, viva.

Ran--- Porque mi madre uso la carta escudo para protegerme.

Sakura--- Entonces si yo uso la carta escudo con todo mi poder y protejo a la tierra entera... no será destruida. -sonrió al pensar que ya tenía la solución-

Ran--- ¡Te equivocas! -gritó-, la carta escudo no es lo suficiente fuerte como para detener todo ese poder desatado, ninguna carta es capaz de detener ese poder. Antes de que ese poder destruyese la barrera de la carta escudo, yo utilicé la carta regreso para poder venir a avisarte.

Sakura--- Entonces¿cómo es que estás en mi sueño y no en mi mundo directamente?

Ran--- Porque use la carta soñadora para poder comunicarme contigo ya que no logré encontrarte directamente.

Ran y Sakura volvieron a la ciudad de Tomoeda totalmente destruida, Ran al ver de nuevo como había quedado su ciudad por culpa de su poder, volvió a llorar

Ran--- Por favor, hazme caso, no debes estar junto a Shaoran.

Sakura--- Pero le amo y eso no lo puedo cambiar, estoy segura de que hay alguna forma para que podamos estar juntos y el mundo no sea destruido. Si pudimos cambiar el pasado, podremos cambiar el futuro.

Ran--- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dejó de llorar-

Sakura--- Tú misma dijiste que todo ésto está sucediendo porque hubo algo que ocurrio en el pasado que no debería haber sucedido, si pudimos cambiarlo antes... -sonrió levemente- podremos cambiarlo ahora también.

Ran--- Las cosas no son tan fáciles.

Sakura--- Sólo tenemos que averiguar que debemos cambiar ahora para que en el futuro no suceda lo mismo que en tu mundo.

Ran--- Ya te dije qué es lo que hay que cambiar, hay que cambiar vuestro amor, no podeis estar juntos, eso es lo único que hay que cambiar.

Sakura--- No, debe de haber otra cosa que podamos cambiar que no sea eso...pero ¿cual?

Sakura se despertó, el corazón le latía muy rápido, parecía que le iba a explotar, volvía a estar en su habitación, en su mundo sin estar destruido... aún.

------------------------------------------

Zekesami: Hola a todos! Perdonad por la demora en este capítulo... bueno...espero que os haya gustado. Q pensais? Creeis que Sakura romperá con Shaoran? Habrá otra manera de cambiar las cosas? Estará mintiendo esa niña? Bueno...pues todo eso se sabrá en los próximos capítulos, espero que sigais leyendo este Fic, y miles de gracias por dejar vuestros review, me hacen tan feliz!

Espero que sigais mandándolos diciéndome q os parece este nuevo capítulos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Pasado, presente y futuro...OS ESPERO...NO FALTEIS


End file.
